


you could be my luck

by oumasais



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Souda Kazuichi/Tsumiki Mikan, M/M, Photographs, Pre-Relationship, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasais/pseuds/oumasais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>You are the hope that eradicated my despair.</p>
</blockquote><br/>A collection of Komaeda x Hinata stories, with some minor pairings to make cameo from time to time.
            </blockquote>





	1. such gentle, loving words

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by that one infamous line from Junjou Romantica, the Terrorist arc — "Thank you for loving me." It's one of the sweetest lines I've ever heard, and I knew I had to write something short based off it!

People always say that sometimes, it’s not necessary to speak because your actions will be enough to convey your feelings.

But sometimes, that’s not necessarily the case.

 

* * *

 

“Komaeda!” Hinata calls out, his words coming out in raspy breaths instead. His legs are growing weak from exhaustion as he lets Komaeda grab him by the wrist and run with him up the stairs. “Where on earth are you taking me?!”

“You’ll see,” is all Komaeda says, a breathy laugh involuntarily making past his lips.

The couple pace up the stairs at a continuous pace, and Hinata thinks to himself that damn it, all this running better be worth it and win him the trophy in the next Sport's Day. His scarf is going undone and Hinata uses his free hand to adjust it before it could fly off of him. Soon, the two reach the rooftop and Hinata places his hands on his knees for support as he tries to catch his breath.

“This is… the rooftop? But why did you take me here?”

“It's snowing, Hinata-kun! We promised to play in the snow together," Komaeda laughs heartily like a five year old, stating his words like it's something Hinata should've considered beforehand, as he admires the tiny pieces of ice falling from the sky. The atmosphere is extremely chilly and the last thing Hinata wants right now is to be outside in the snow.

"Komaeda, we have _class_ later. It's going to start in a few minutes."

"Don't worry about that, Hinata-kun. You can rest assured for now," Komaeda shoots him a grin and Hinata returns a questioning look. The white-haired boy takes both of the brunette's hands into his. "Putting that aside, I have something I want to tell you."

The brunette shivers slightly because Komaeda's hands feel icy, but that's probably thanks to the temperature around them. "Uh, what is it?” He asks.

“Hinata-kun, I still remember when you told me Christmas is a special day for couples,” Komaeda lets out another breathy laugh and the brunette could feel his face heating up a little — his cheeks are probably tinted with pink and his suspicions seem to be confirmed when his lover chortles upon seeing the change in his expression. He probably looks like a lovestruck idiot and it embarrasses him whenever it happens. It also doesn't help that Komaeda is laughing that laugh that Hinata happens to _adore_ so very much.

“That was so long ago.”

“Ah, but that is why I took you here.” It happened a little too fast. Suddenly, Komaeda takes off his jacket and enfolds the clothing around his brunet lover and it goes over the latter’s head. The ragged, weirdly-shaped ends of the green clothing flow gracefully in the air, and Komaeda couldn’t help but to chuckle when he realizes that it resembles a wedding veil.

“Idiot, what are you doing? You’ll catch a cold!”

“I’ll be fine.”

“No, you _won’t_ be fine. Did you forget how many times you fell sick this month because of the temperature?”

Komaeda only titters in response. “Then you could just nurse me back to health again, Hinata-kun.”

“If you get sick again, you’re getting a shot from Tsumiki,” Hinata grumbles and gives him a look.

“Ah, going back to where we are...” The luckster cups the brunette’s cheeks, his fingers slowly brushing across the flawless skin. Komaeda smiles and comments rather randomly, “You look like a bride in a wedding veil right now.”

Hinata lets out a soft _pfft_ , but looks amused nonetheless. “Is that why you wrap me in this jacket?”

His smile doesn’t waver at all and Hinata mumbles something to himself under his breath. Komaeda has a rather reminiscent look on his face all of a sudden. “I still remember two months ago when you accepted my confession.”

“Huh? That was out of nowhere.”

“Is it? I very much treasure that piece of memory.”

Hinata looks at him with a more concerned expression. Komaeda has his usual cheery smile on, but the brunette knows better what he’s thinking. Before they became an item, Komaeda was a boy who isolated himself from everyone even though he has a rather laid-back personality that made him rather popular amongst his classmates. He lost his parents at a young age, and had since wandered through life aimlessly, finding no solace from the company of anyone — in other words, he was _hopeless_.

“Komaeda, I—“

“It’s nothing to fret over, Hinata-kun. I believe there are more pressing matters at hand as of now,” Komaeda interrupts. He gives the brunet an apologetic look, but then a smile forms quickly to replace that expression. “When I was small, I’ve had people told me that sometimes, it’s not necessary to speak because your actions will be enough to convey your feelings.” He gently grips on either sides of the jacket and closes in to the brunette’s face — Hinata quickly shuts his eyes just in case, and feels a little disappointed when it's not what he expected — to press their foreheads together. “However, I would like to think that’s not necessarily the case.”

“Komaeda...?”

“Hinata-kun...thank you for bringing hope into my life,” Komaeda’s gentle voice soothes Hinata’s ears. The latter widens his eyes in surprise, and Komaeda’s lips stretches to form a benevolent smile. “Thank you, for accepting me.”

Hinata doesn't know what to in response, so he simply stands there and looks rather concernedly at Komaeda. Somehow, Komaeda's words managed to warm — and maybe melt as well — his heart.

"Ah... maybe I should clarify my point," the white-haired boy clears his throat. "You're the hope that eradicated all my despair."

"Are you trying to mimic Shakespeare or something?" Hinata laughs softly. "That sounds so cheesy."

"Not really, it is a quote from a book though," Komaeda chuckles. His pale cheeks are now tinted light pink and Hinata couldn't help but to smile at that. The brunet's eyes then meet Komaeda's.

"Komaeda, you've got that wrong," he says softly, a loving smile spreading across his face as he touches Komaeda's hand. "It's me who should be thanking you. Thanks...for making me happy."

Maybe it's true. Sometimes, action isn't a compulsory choice in order to convey your feelings.

Komaeda widens his eyes in surprise. It was obvious he hasn't expected this. Soon, the expression changes into something that resembles someone who looks touched. That's probably what Komaeda is feeling right now — touched.

Sometimes, words just convey your feelings better than actions.

Words that could also bring happiness to another, for example.

Such gentle, loving words.

His lips then form the tenderest smile Hinata has ever seen and he closes in once again to whisper something into Hinata's ears, in which causes a very visible blush to spread across the brunet's cheeks.

_"Thank you for loving me."_


	2. a lover's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt that was something along the lines of "Person A from your OTP discovers something surprising about Person B".

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda calls out and knocks on the door to Hinata’s dormitory room. He waits, but no answer persists even after a minute.

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda knocks on the door again. “It’s me, Komaeda.”

No answer, still. Komaeda’s eyebrow shoots up in question. He briefly wonders if Hinata is busy. Their exams  _are_  around the corner, after all, so he could be studying for all he knows, but it strikes Komaeda as strange that there’s no answer coming from the other side of the door. Even if Hinata is busy, he isn’t the type to leave whoever is outside his door hanging.

Komaeda slowly turns the doorknob only to find that it’s unlocked. The door opens slightly and he peeks through the gap to find his lover sound asleep on his bed. A relieved sigh involuntarily escapes his lips. At least he’s safe and sound.

Hinata had borrowed one of his novels the other day. The urge to re-read had been gnawing at him since a week ago, and he didn’t think he could wait until the next time they see each other to take it back——curse himself for giving in so easily to the temptation when it comes to reading, really.

He takes a moment to think, then decides that it should be safe to come inside if he does so quietly. He just wants his book back, anyway.

Quietly, he makes his way over to Hinata’s study table. The book should be here, somewhere. It’s either on the table or the shelves. He doesn’t see anything but a bunch of textbooks in disarray on the table, so his eyes immediately flit to the shelves.

“Ah, there it is…!”

His book is placed upside down on the shelf, a detail that elicits a quiet, breathy laugh out of him. The table lamp is switched on, and Komaeda pieces things together inside his head. Hinata must’ve stayed up late on the book, which would also explain why the book was upside down on the shelves. He was probably tired.

Just then, Komaeda hears a soft mumble. Hinata moves in his sleep, shifting the covers around him in the process. Komaeda couldn’t help but to chortle at this.  _Just for a little longer_ , he thinks. Perhaps it’s fine to linger just for a little longer. He sits on the edge of the bed, extending a hand to gently brush away the hair sticking against Hinata’s forehead, all the while admiring his sleeping expression.

“Hm?”

It catches him from the corner of his eye. There’s something Hinata is sleeping on. A closer look reveals that something to be a book; hard-covered and pages laminated. Out of curiosity, he, very carefully to not wake the other up, pulls out the book. His first guess is a novel, but the laminated pages seem to hint otherwise.

“A notebook?” He wonders aloud. Perhaps a diary. Whatever it is, Komaeda isn’t the type of person to peek, especially if the object in question appears very likely to be private. He gets up, the bed creaking softly upon his action, and walks over to the study table with the notebook in his hand.

He makes a mistake of having a light grip on the book, because papers begin to slip from in between pages of the book, each gracefully landing on the floor.

Komaeda stops. What a load of luck, huh? He quickly gets on his knees to collect the papers, except a closer look stops his hand mid-air. These aren’t papers. These are photos——photos of  _him_. Some of them he recognises as ones they took on their dates, and the rest he recognises as personal photos that he’d entrusted to Hinata in the past.

“These are… photos of me,” he mumbles to himself. His hand reaches out to pick a particular one that catches his eye. A photo of him sleeping. This was taken during the last time they took an afternoon nap together. He’s sure of it. He recognises the surroundings. Komaeda briefly remembers he fell asleep first——this must had been taken in discreet after that.

A realisation dawns on Komaeda like a brick that Hinata must’ve fell asleep looking at his photos.

Komaeda finds himself frozen in his spot. He blinks, twice, coming into terms with what he’d just learned.

Heat slowly spreads itself across cheeks as he quickly picks up all the photos, occasionally glancing over at Hinata while doing so to make sure he’s still asleep——because god, him waking up  _now_ is the last thing Komaeda wants to happen——and carefully slips them back into the book before placing it on the table. Then, he’s out of the door, a hand clapping over the bridge of his nose. His cheeks are still slightly hot.

Perhaps luck turned its wheel on him earlier, because that was certainly something surprising he’d learned about his lover today.


	3. this crush ain't going away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a KomaHina one-shot after 50 years. (*δωδ*)」 This one isn't really (completely) KomaHina; it's more like a short fic of soul friends bonding over their crushes. This is my first time writing a coffee shop AU. In addition to the KomaHina, there's some Souda/Tsumiki in this.
> 
> I might write a short KomaHina sequel to this! Title is taken from the song [Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J1-eYBbspA) by David Archuleta, which is a song that inspired me as I wrote this. ^^
> 
> Cross-posted from [Tumblr](http://thetasteoflies.tumblr.com/post/115104238448/you-are-definitely-not-making-your-intention-on).

“You are definitely  _not_  making your intention on coming here obvious at all,” Hinata comments in a sarcastic tone, sipping his coffee.

Souda, on the other hand, hasn’t touched his coffee at all. It was left intact since the moment it was served to him; steam now slowly dousing into thin air. He has been busy stealing glances at the purple-haired barista at the counter, and Hinata doesn’t even have to follow his line of sight to know this.

“What do you mean?!” Souda counters, although the way he looks as if he was a deer caught in headlights just makes his response seem ineffectual if he had been aiming to sound completely composed about it. “I’m here for the coffee, dude.”

“I didn’t say anything, Souda,” Hinata almost smirks. “Also, you hate coffee. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

“Fuckin’ traitor,” Souda whispers, barely audible. Hinata has half-expected his best friend to disprove his point by chugging down the cup of hot coffee—and possibly choking in the process—but he guesses he has given up trying to cover for himself.

“You’ve been coming here to stare at her for the past few days now.  _Anybody_ would’ve noticed.”

“She’s cute, okay?!” Souda says in nugatory defense. “If you know that I hate coffee, you _must_ know she’s totally my type, too!”

They both turn to look at the barista, who is currently trying to pour freshly brewed coffee into a tea cup. It turns out unsuccessful when she accidentally pushes the cup off the table, resulting in a high-pitched crash followed by a squeal and multiple ‘I’m sorry’s. Hinata watches with a brow raised.

“…she  _is_ cute, but.”

“Don't—” Souda starts, “—say anything.”

“I’m not  _that_  rude,” Hinata shoots back and gives him a slightly offended look. “But she does seem like the clumsy type.”

“And that’s why she’s cute,” Souda drags on a dreamy and also despairing sigh as he buries his face in his hands. “I don’t understand how anyone can be  _that_ cute.”

“You’re totally lovestruck,” the brunet laughs.

“Excuse you,” Souda gives him a look, and then retaliates with a smirk, “Don’t pretend  _you_ weren’t staring at that albino barista.”

Hinata tenses slightly as a blush spreads across his cheeks. “S-Shut up!”

“Oh, yeah, and don’t think I don’t know how much you stare at his _ass_.”

“Like _you_ haven’t been staring at _her_ ass.”

“ _Hey_ , she has a nice ass, too!”

“We should _stop_  talking about asses,” Hinata clears his throat, refusing to raise his head and look around the shop to meet the eyes of the stares they’re currently receiving for talking about well-sculptured butts a little too loud. He’s pretty sure he heard someone choke on their coffee from a distance.

“Yeah, let’s start talking about—” Souda places a hand on Hinata’s broad shoulders, “—setting up a plan to approach them.”

“You mean setting up a plan for  _you_  to approach  _her_.”

“I won’t argue that wasn’t my point,” Souda admits. “But come on, Hinata, our chances are right in front of us.  _Look at them._  Don’t tell me you wouldn’t prefer to tap that as soon as possible.”

Hinata shifts his attention to the barista Souda has a crush on—and this time she’s with the white-haired barista who happens to have caught his eye. The duo watch in concentration as the two baristas indulge in a seemingly pleasant conversation as they clean up the mess made earlier. They haven’t realized when they have been staring too long. Not until the baristas suddenly look their way and smile at them.

The brunet feels as if an amount of energy has been sucked out of him, and he’s pretty sure Souda feels the same, judging by how synchronized their movements are when they proceed to slump back in their seats with dazed looks.

“…I think I’ve seen a piece of heaven,” Souda mumbles.

“You don’t say,” Hinata says, still a bit dazed.

“ _Dude_ ,” Souda straightens his back and places his hand on Hinata’s shoulders again. “You and I are _so_ winging each other after this.”

Hinata can’t deny he’s not up for that, but he leans over to smack Souda’s shoulders for the suggestion, anyway.


End file.
